Love is Hypnotizing
by VivaAmerica
Summary: England and America are crazy about each other. It's pretty obvious to everyone except themselves so Mexico decides to meddle... oh yeah, Canada's there too. Sorry about the crappy summary. England/Fem!America


England grimaced faintly as his clean business shoes sank into the sand. He should have guessed America would skip out of a business meeting to go to the beach. He'd waited almost the entire day for her and now it was almost nighttime if he judged the sun's position correctly. He could see her in the distance, splashing in the shallows along with…with what's-his-name. His grimaced deepened and he stomped through the sand to her. "America!" he called. America turned to him, her blonde hair bouncing around her exquisite – er – _charming_ face. She ran to him and England was allowed to observe how well her figure looked in her stars and stripes bathing suit. He mentally shook himself and blinked rapidly as America approached.

"Hey Artie, what's up?" she asked, an easy grin gracing her features. England flushed slightly and took a step back. America's smile suddenly disappeared and she facepalmed. "Oh! The meeting!" England found his voice,

"Y-yes! You completely skipped our business meeting! Can't you be responsible for once?" America pouted and kicked at the sand.

"But Artie, Maria called and I totally forgot about it and we–"

"Wait a moment, who's Maria?" England asked.

"Oh, she's Mexico, ya know, my sister." England nodded and saw said nation sitting on a beach towel farther off. He yelped when America grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. "Since you're here, come play with me and Canadia!" Oh, that was his name. Arthur shook her off,

"No! I'm not some child. Honestly America!" America's pout returned but it quickly brightened and she shoved England in Mexico's direction.

"Fine, go play lifeguard with Mexico m'kay?" She ran off before he could object back to…what's-his-name and England was forced to do as she said. If he tried to leave she'd drag him back, she'd done it before. He swallowed nervously as he approached Mexico. She wasn't someone to be trifled with, or so he'd heard from the frog. But she merely glanced at him over her sunglasses and patted a spot on the towel next to her. He sat down and watched curiously as she fiddled with a box in her hand. The silence was becoming uncomfortable until Mexico finally spoke,

"You look out of place in that business suit."

England scoffed, "Well, I _was _supposed to be in a meeting."

Mexico nodded and open the box, revealing several pendants in various colors. "Hmm, I understand. America is difficult to deal with sometimes. And yet…it's impossible not to love her." England missed the quick look Mexico gave him. He stared at America and his blush returned.

"Y-y-yes…I su-suppose. Um, what are those?" he pointed to the pendants and hoped Mexico didn't notice his rather obvious attempt to change the subject. Mexico patted to side of the box.

"These? Oh, they're just pendulums I use for hypnosis."

If England had been drinking he probably would have choked. "W-what?! You can hypnotize people?"

"Sí."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You could hypnotize say…me?" Mexico heard the challenge and grinned mischievously.

"Pick one," she gestured to the pendants. Arthur deliberated for a moment before pointing to a light blue one. Mexico picked it up and started swinging it in front of his face. "Just relax and look at it," she instructed. England complied, though he remained skeptical as the minutes passed. After a while he wondered how much time had passed…but strangely he found himself too relaxed to speak. The pendant swayed and sparkled enticingly in front of him. It was just so pretty, like the ocean, he could stare at it for hours.

"England…you are feeling relaxed…" a soothing voice echoed around him. He vaguely wondered when Mexico's voice had become so…gentle. "Your eyelids are becoming heavy…it's hard to keep them open…" England's eyes fluttered but he wanted to keep looking at the pretty blue thing. His shoulders slumped and his head bobbed in fatigue. "Let go England…go to sleep…" In the back of his mind he had the feeling he should be doing something, but it didn't matter. His eyes finally closed and Mexico held him up by the shoulders before he could fall.

Mexico grinned, now she could finally get a straight answer out of the tsundere nation. It was obvious to her that America was wildly in love with England, it was always "England this" and "England that". She was also reasonably sure that England loved America too, but she had to be sure. But first she needed to set up a trigger.

"England…can you hear me?" she asked, England nodded. "Who am I?"

"…M'xico…" came the sleepy reply.

"Whenever I say 'Buenos Días' you will awaken from this trance, do you understand?" the Brit nodded. "How do you feel?"

"…wonderful…mm...calm..."

When I say 'Sunset' you fall back into this trance, understand?" England nodded again. "Buenos Días." England didn't respond at first, but after a while his eyes opened and he yawned.

"What happened?" he asked looking around in confusion.

"Sunset," Mexico said. England looked at her blankly for a moment before he slumped forward again and he fell back into the trance. Now Mexico could ask him some questions.

"England?"

"Mm?"

"What are your feelings for America?"

England didn't even pause, "I love her." Mexico squirmed in delight but restrained herself, she had to be sure.

"Do you love America like a sister?"

"No, I love her romantically." It sounded a bit weird when England was talking in such a monotonous voice, but there was no denying the truth of his words. Mexico pinched herself to keep from squealing.

"Why haven't you told America you love her?"

"…I'm afraid of rejection."

That was easily fixed. Mexico was confident America wouldn't reject him. In fact, there were some days when she'd been sure America would confess her feelings to England first. "England, when you awaken from this trance, you will get the courage to confess your love to America. You will not remember being hypnotized, do you understand?" England nodded. "Buenos Días!"

England responded quicker this time, his head jerked up and he rubbed his eyes. Mexico quickly hid her pendants and looked out at the spot where America and Canada were playing like nothing had happened. England blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Sorry Mexico…I dozed off for a second. Were you saying something to me?" Mexico shook her head. England frowned a bit, he'd been sure they'd been talking. He gave up trying to remember after a while and watched America chase What's-his-name around in the shallows. Something was stirring inside him, a desire to take action. He tried to squash this dangerous sensation but it kept growing bigger and bigger. He fidgeted, scratching his arm and squirming around in his seat. A few more minutes of this passed with him becoming increasingly restless and discontent. The more he watched America the more he was tempted to pull her close and…it was no use, he pulled off both of his shoes and socks, took of his suit and loosened his tie.

Mexico looked at him as he stood up and dusted off some sand. "What are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know," he called over his shoulder. Mexico snickered quietly and placed a hand on her box.

America saw him coming first. She ran to him, her cheeks flushed with more than exercise. "Artie! You gonna join us?" she asked a bit too eagerly. England shook his head, "Actually, America, I'd like to speak with you…privately." America got redder and Canada took the hint to unobtrusively walk down the beach and give them some space. America looked down at the water lapping around their ankles.

"W-what do you want to talk about Arthur?" she half whispered. England felt his own face become hot and before he lost his nerve he grabbed one of her hands in both of his own.

"America…Amelia… for a while now I've- what I mean to say is…in short," he looked into her sky blue eyes, the same color as that…what was it again? No matter. "Amelia, I love you!" he blurted out. Her look of confusion added to his embarrassment and he looked away. The next few seconds squeezed at his heart painfully and he was about to leave when America framed his face in her hands and kissed him very softly. England's eyes widened and he stood there dumbly for a few seconds before he grabbed America by the waist and pulled her closer. When they finally had to break for air America peppered his cheeks and nose with kisses.

"I love you too Arthur," she whispered.

"It's about time, eh?"

"Sí,"

America and England both turned to find Mexico and Canada a few feet away and grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. America stuck out her tongue at them and pulled England closer. She turned back to the ocean and gasped softly. "Look!"

England complied and he found himself looking at a beautiful sunset. It was almost like an ending to a fairytale.

Mexico folded her arms and whistled, "Whoa, that is a gorgeous sunset."

_THUMP!_

"Arthur?!"

"…Oops."

* * *

**Poor Arthur. XD This is my first time ever writing about hypnosis and stuff like that so I hope I did okay. **

**Please review, reviews are love!**


End file.
